Nuestra historia
by skymoon1977
Summary: Estoy construyendo una auténtica saga... jajajaja... Compuesta de escenas. En esta los protagonistas descubren que siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro. Y que su destino era el que era. M porque es medio explícito aunq xa l q soy yo es suave.


Hacía tiempo que Shun supo de labios de Seiya de la norma acerca de las máscaras de las amazonas; si un hombre ve a una de ellas si la misma, esta tiene solo dos opciones matar al osado o enamorarse de él. Lo único bueno de todo ese asunto y, para su fortuna, es que él ya llevaba años enamorado de ella el día que la vio sin ese trasto metálico de por medio. Para lo único que sirvió a parte de para tenerla entre sus brazos y ver sus ojos humedecerse de miedo fue para comprobar que era la mujer más hermosa que había pisado la faz de la Tierra.

Pero pasaron años para que se atreviera a decírselo. O más bien años para que ella tomara las riendas del asunto y tras muchos requiebros y tartamudeos se presentara ese día en la Mansión de los Kido con la determinación de ser ella quien diera el paso decisivo.

Nada más abrir la puerta, apartó a Tatsumi de un descortés empellón y llamó al chico a voces. Un caballero de Andrómeda sonrojado hasta lo increíble asomó su rostro y se encontró con una inesperada declaración;

- Shun Kido, te quiero... y no podríamos llamarnos santos de Atenea si siguiéramos teniéndole miedo a decirlo en voz alta. Shun Kido no puedo vivir sin ti... - y, de repente, June enmudeció. Como si fuera consciente de la hecatombe que sus palabras podrían provocar. Y aquel al que se había declarado se quedó clavado en el lugar respirando agitadamente. No reaccionó hasta no ver como una cabizbaja amazona del camaleón se giraba para irse por donde había venido con su corazón cayéndose a pedazos. Entonces avanzó unos pasos, estiró el brazo, la retuvo por la mano, tiró de ella para encontrarse uniendo sus labios a los de la muchacha. Y a partir de ahí jamás la dejó marchar de su lado.

* * *

><p>Una habitación llena de velas. Eso es lo que le había regalado. Una cama con dosel y cortinas de lino mecidas por la brisa del mar. Y velas, muchas velas...<p>

La joven se encontraba en medio de aquel escenario mirando al rededor sin saber muy bien qué decir, qué pensar. Recién escapados de la ceremonia de graduación de su cuñado (porque aunque no estuvieran casados cinco años de relación con Ikki convertían a Hyoga en eso) sin que nadie se percatase de que ambos se escabullían por la puerta de atrás. Shun la había llevado hasta aquel lugar para luego dejarla sola con la promesa de que volvería en seguida. Pero de eso hacía por lo menos diez minutos.

Y entonces oyó el sonido de sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra blanca que decoraba el suelo. Se volvió a mirarle...

Se acercó a ella con una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- ¿Nerviosa? - ella negó tozudamente con la cabeza. Una risa igual de tenue que el gesto que apareció en sus labios resonó en la estancia. - Te conozco June del Camaleón... te conozco como si llevara a tu lado desde los 7 años...

- Llevamos juntos desde entonces... - le devolvió la sonrisa ella sin reconocer aún que el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

- Y nosotros jugando al escondite desde ese momento... fui algo necio...

- ¿Algo? - murmuró ella sarcásticamente. La sonrisa de Shun se ensanchó y se aproximó más al cuerpo de la chica para pasar un brazo por su cintura y atraerlo hacia él. Antes de sellar sus labios con un beso la miró a los ojos.

- Te quiero más que a mi vida. - La rubia alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de su chico y profundizar el beso.

Sus cuerpos fueron avanzando de manera imperceptible pero sin pausa hacia la cama. Las prendas que cubrían sus anatomías fueron desprendiéndose una a una hasta dejarles desnudos, sin nada que esconder y sin nada más que desear que al otro.

- Eres perfecta. - murmuró Shun atrapado en su belleza. Notó el tono sonrosado en las mejillas de la joven. - Aún a riesgo de cometer algún pecado y ser sacrílego puedo afirmar que estoy enamorado de una diosa...

- Eres tonto, ¿lo sabes, no? - ahora la que susurró fue ella con una pequeña mueca asomando a esos labios que se habían separado brevemente de los de su chico.

- ¿Osas insinuar que no tengo razón?

- Lo que oso decir es que hablas demasiado... - la amazona empujó al muchacho contra el colchón acompañándole en su caída. Y procediendo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

- June... - habló el quedamente incorporándose levemente y atrayendo de nuevo sus labios. - … haz conmigo lo que quieras. Tuyo soy... - Y a partir de ese momento las sonrisas tímidas desaparecieron sustituidas por la pasión y el amor más absoluto.

Manos entrelazadas, piel sudorosa, movimientos insinuantes que hicieron que el sexo de Shun cobrase una dureza inaudita. Tomó las riendas y atrapó con su cuerpo el de ella contra el colchón. Descendió jugueteando por su piel con la lengua dejando un reguero incandescente de saliva. Se entretuvo mordisqueando con delicadeza sus pezones y arrancando intensos gemidos de su interior. Una mano juguetona se perdió en los pliegues húmedos de su sexo buscando jugar con ella y hacer que le desease más de lo que ya le deseaba.

La oyó jadear su nombre, la vio cerrar las manos formando sendos puños y atrapar las sábanas con ellos. Arquear la espalda, cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. Y gemir, gemir y hacer que los mismos sonasen como un coro de ángeles descendidos del mismo cielo.

Murmuró un te necesito implorante. Un ruego de que le dejase hacerla suya. Y un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza, el arrebol en sus mejillas le sirvieron para entender que le daba su permiso.

Y fueron uno. Se arqueó al sentirle dentro. Atrapó su rostro para hundirse en sus labios, para navegar en su esencia. Para decirle sin palabras que lo era todo para ella. Su único y verdadero amor. Que nunca cambiaría. Que aquello era para siempre.

Media hora después de la mejor pérdida de virginidad que la historia pudiera recordar ambos se dejaron caer exhaustos en el lecho. Con las manos unidas. Los rostros con la sombra de las llamas bailando en ellos. De lado se buscaron los labios de nuevo, se perdieron en las miradas del otro. Y finalmente Shun tuvo el valor de preguntarlo:

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, June del Camaleón? - Y ella tuvo el valor de responder.

- Sí...

Y el sueño les venció abrazados el uno al otro. Acunados por esa brisa que les había acompañado en sus incadescentes horas de pasión. Las velas consumiéndose y yéndose a dormir como los cuerpos de aquellos a quienes habían iluminado.

Y el futuro les aguardó a la mañana siguiente.


End file.
